


Babe, You Look So Cool.

by watercoolers



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Biadore, Drag Queens, Drug Use, Fluff, Gay, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Jason x Matt, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Love/Hate, M/M, Sad, Smut, pearlet, shalaska, trixya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-29 22:06:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12094434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watercoolers/pseuds/watercoolers
Summary: In which Matt plays music too loud in the apartment above Jason.





	Babe, You Look So Cool.

It was Jason's university move-in day. He'd been waiting for this moment for what seemed like forever. All he knew is that he'd be staying with 3 other people in a student apartment block near campus. He had no idea who he'd be staying with, and the only people he actually knew who were going to university in New York were his old friends from high school Max and Jinkx.  
They were both staying in the same apartment complex as him, just not in the same apartment, but atleast they'd all be close.  
Jason and his mother had been packing all week, since Jason insisted on taking many things.  
"I don't know what you're gonna do with all of this stuff, Jason" his mother told him, laughing to herself.  
"Oh, I'll find a way mom" he told her, a smile on his face.  
"Well I guess this is it, do you want to say goodbye to the house" his mother suggested, making her way to the car.  
Jason looked around. This is the tiny house he grew up in and now he's leaving it. He felt a tear in his eye.  
"Goodbye house" he whispered to himself as he chuckled.

The car journey to the university only took about an hour and a half, but it consisted of Jason's mother expressing how much she'd miss him, telling him to stay safe around campus and giving him all these crazy, motherly rules.  
Jason shook his head and laughed at her.  
He knew he was going to miss her so much. She had always been so supportive of him.  
"Oh and you better call!" She told him.  
"Mom of course I will!" He replied as they arrived up to Jason's apartment complex. They both grabbed a box each and heading into the building.  
Jason had already recieved his key, so they made their way to the elevator. There were many people rushing around with bags and boxes to their own rooms, it felt like chaos.  
When they reached the fifth floor, they searched for number 26A, to find the door was already wide open.  
"Hello?" Jason called out as they entered the apartment.  
"Hello!" He heard a voice call back from what seemed to be their living room.  
They made their way into the room to find a boy standing their with various appliances all around him.  
"Hey! You must be... Jason, right?" The boy asked holding his hand out to shake.  
Jason put down his box on the sofa, and shook they boys hand.  
"Yeah, I'm Jason and this is my mom." He replied gesturing over to her. Jason's mother gave the other boy a smile.  
"Party," the boy exclaimed, "I'm Danny, and like the other people of the apartment are somewhere around, I just met them all, they're totally nice."  
Jason nodded. He seemed to like this boy and his energy.  
"You want me to show you too your room?" Danny offered.  
"That would be great." Jason replied, picking up his box and following Danny down the small corridor to his room.  
Jason's room was an good size. In fact the whole apartment was a good size, there was four bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen and a living room. And wifi- thank god. 

Jason and his mother spend the next half hour moving all his stuff from the car into his room and unpacking. Jason's mother spent most of the time making sure it looked neat and nice for him.  
They were just about done when they heard arguing coming from the kitchen.  
"No that's not how it works!" A girl was telling Danny.  
"That's totally how it works!" Danny fought back.  
"What's going on?" Jason asked.  
Danny told him how they were arguing about how the microwave works.  
"You see Katya here thinks that you plug it in and the press these buttons but it makes a weird noise when you do that and- oh hey this is your other roommate, Katya!" Danny told him.  
Jason and Katya shook hands as Danny tried to fix the microwave. Jason simply reached over and pressed a button, and the microwave started to work.  
"Oh." Muttered Katya, followed by a laugh.  
"Jason, we are all unpacked now," his mother told him, as she walked into the kitchen, "I think I'll leave you be now, honey"  
Jason walked his mother to her car and gave her one last final hug and kiss. He didn't know when the next time he'd see her would be, but he knew he would miss her like crazy.

As he walked back into his apartment, he was greeted by Danny and Katya inviting him to join them in the living room. When Jason sat down, he noticed another girl sat on the sofa.  
"This is Kim." Katya told Jason.  
They gave each other a small smile and a wave, before they were all sat on the two sofas.  
They were all talking to each other and they all seemed to be getting along. Jason liked his roommates luckily. He was scared he'd get terrible roommates and have to live the rest of the year in hell. He liked how carefree Danny was, and how funny Katya was, and how cute Kim was.  
They were all mid-conversation when they heard a knock at their front door.  
Danny walked over to find a piece of paper had been slipped through the bottom of the door.  
"Hey we got a note!" Danny called.  
The group walked over to him to read the note.  
It read:

Party @ 52A, (6th floor), 9PM.

 

"Guys, we have to go." Katya said.  
"I'm down, it's our first party of university!" Danny cheered.  
"Sure, why not." Jason added.  
"Well, I guess ill come for a little while" Kim told them.

It was 10:05 PM and they were all ready to leave to go to the party. They figured they should show up fashionably late to make a good first impression. They all looked party ready, with Katya pulling off a small, red dress, Danny in a flannel shirt and some jeans, Jason was wearing a casual button up shirt and some jeans and Kim was wearing a cute, purple dress.  
They all exchanged contacts just in case, got their keys and headed towards the elevator towards the sixth floor.  
They could hear the loud music from down the hall, so they knew which way to go without getting lost. 

This was it. Jason's first ever party. He was quite nervous, but he planned to either stick with Danny the whole time, or hope that Max and Jinkx were at the party. Jason, Max and Jinkx had all been texting eachother throughout the day, but hadn't yet met up. 

As they entered the room, almost instantly they were handed drinks. Jason had never really been much of a drinker but he didn't want to look like such a party-virgin so he slowly sipped his beer.  
Danny was the same. He slowly sipped his beer and Jason wondered if Danny had ever been to a party before. He seemed like the type of person to have gone to many parties, but his whole vibe had changed once they stepped in the room.  
Jason looked around for Max and Jinkx. He couldn't see them anywhere. Maybe they just hadn't shown up yet.  
Jason took another sip from his beer. He noticed some people were already wasted. The music was loud and the people were also loud. This is exactly how he imagined his first party to be, but a part of him just wanted to go back to his apartment and just chill out with Danny, Kim and Katya.  
"Jason," Danny shouted over the music, "people are playing spin the bottle, you in."  
That was the last thing he wanted. To kiss someone, on the first day, and potentially ruin his whole year. His mother had told him all about this.  
Even so, he nodded, and surprised himself. Since when did Jason care so much about his own reputation? 

About 8 people were sat in a circle in the living room around a bottle of beer.  
"Do we all know the rules?" A boy shouted over the music. He couldn't tell if people said yes or no, so he decided to explain the rules anyway.  
"Okay who ever it lands on has to kiss the next person it lands on- and no pecks! It has to be a full on kiss." The boy slurred.  
"And if it lands on the same two people twice," the boy burped slightly, "then they have to go in to the closet for seven minutes... in heaven!" Everyone in the circle cheered.  
Jason was slightly tipsy at this point. All his cares seemed to go out of the window, and he was more relaxed and more confident.  
The bottle was spun. It landed on a guy who was sitting opposite to Jason.  
"Roy! You have to kiss..." a boy said as the bottle was spun again. It landed on Danny. Danny laughed and leaned over to kiss Roy. They ended up kissing for a good five seconds before they pulled away. Roy grimaced, earning a laugh from the group, including Danny. Jason could tell Danny was very drunk at this point.  
After a few more people had kissed, the bottle was spun and landed on Jason.  
"What's your name?" Roy slurred.  
"Jason." He giggled. Roy span the bottle  
"Okay, Jason has gotta kiss... Matt!"  
"Fuck..." Matt trailed off as he eyed up Jason. Matt was also equally as pissed as Jason, so they both had no problem leaning over to eachother and kissing.  
But the kiss ended up into a make-out session. The group laughed them off and continued to play while Jason and the stranger he only knew as 'Matt' hungrily made out with each other.  
After about a minute they pulled away.  
"Who even are you?" Matt slurred as he tried to catch his breath.  
"Jason." He told him laughing along with Matt.  
Jason and Matt both grabbed another beer together. They made out some more and made their way to a bedroom.  
Jason sat on the bed.  
"Is this your room?" He asked Matt.  
"Yeah." Matt told him playing with Jason's shirt.  
"This is your party?" Jason asked as he came to a realisation.  
"Fuck yeah." Matt giggled.  
"I barely even know you." Jason began to laugh as Matt pulled him onto him.  
Matt unbuttoned Jason's shirt, and took his own off too.  
As the two were drunkenly and heavily making out, the door opened to reveal two girls holding hands.  
Jason recognised one of the girls to be Katya.  
"Jason?" Katya said, giggling into the shoulder of the girl she was with.  
"Katya?" Jason laughed back. They were both unsure as to what was funny, but before you knew it the four of them were all almost crying laughing.  
"What are you doing in here?" Jason asked, still straddling Matt.  
"Oh Trixie and I were gonna f-" Katya was cut off by Trixie shushing her and pulling her out of the room. Katya waved a quick goodbye to Jason as she closed the door behind her.

The rest of the night, Jason was with Matt in his room, in his bed. 

But the next morning he woke up with a killer headache and naked.  
'Oh fuck' he thought to himself.  
He wasn't in his bed in his own room. He was lying naked next to a guy he had no recollection of.  
Jason desperately tried to remember his name.  
'Matt' he thought.  
Matt was softly snoring and had one arm wrapped around Jason's torso.  
All Jason needed to do was slowly move out of Matts grip, find his clothes and get out of there.  
And quick.


End file.
